At frequencies such as Ka band frequencies, voltage tunable dielectric phase shifters are usually designed around the concept of a tunable transmission line section, where the propagation velocity of the dielectric material is tuned to create a variable propagation delay through the transmission line section. These designs typically have a wide bandwidth of operation (>20%). They also exhibit high power capabilities (>1 W) and very linear behavior (low intermodulation distortion), since the circuit has an electrically large area that can distribute RF thermal heating effects over a large area, and due to the lack of resonant structures, peak RF voltages and currents are reduced.
However, decreasing size and increasing performance and tunability are always important due to increasing demands of wireless communications. Thus, a strong need exists for improved phase shifters and methods of manufacture therefore.